Between You and Me
by rubberduckie162
Summary: Post 6x12. Owen drives a drunk Teddy home.


**I'm in such a mood and I can't write fluff so I haven't updated Reality lol. But here's a one-shot. Title is from a song called Between You and Me by Betty Who, which is like big season 6 Towen mood.**

 **Post 6.12 - Teddy/Owen**

 **Between You and Me**

"She was willing to give you up. For me. If I stayed she said I could have you" She slurs at him. And he just stares back. She knows she shouldn't have done that. But at this point, after a few shots and few beers, she really doesn't care. She wants to protect Owen but she also wants Owen. Damnit. She shouldn't have said it.

"I'm taking you home."

"No, Hunt." She shimmies her arm from his grasp "you have to drink your drink I bought for you. That's how it is. You have to finish drinks you didn't pay for."

"You're done"

"I am. You're not." She sits back looking at him pointedly. "That's what we do, Owen. We buy each other drinks. But you always have to finish drinks you didn't pay for."

She watches him sit on the stool next to her and takes the shot. "She really said that?"

"She did. In the moment. I don't think she really meant it" she says, avoiding his gaze. Staring at her drink. "Owen why did you call me about this job? Besides bringing me here as a present for her?"

"I don't know, Teddy. You're perfect for the job."

"You're not even going to be honest with me?" She asks, taking a sip. Feeling the liquid down her throat.

"Because I miss you. I needed my best friend" he says. Sternly.

"There's nothing else? No other reason?"

"Teddy we talked about this"

She drunk. Very drunk. She knows this. He knows this. "You didn't bring me here as a back up in case things don't work with Cristina?"

"Teddy—"

"No, sorry, that question wasn't fair. Forget I asked. I think I've have enough to drink."

She watches him pick up his beer and downs it. "Let's go. Let me drive you home."

They sit in the car in silence. She looks out in the scenery. How did she end up in Seattle? Alone? Yes even with Owen here, it's so lonely. It's cold and snowy and lonely.

She misses New York, where it's so easy to be alone there. She was always surrounded by people. It's easier for her to feel real feelings that way. The fear, the anger, the loneliness. She felt it all. Now her loneliness is deafening. But Owen is here. And somehow that made her feel lonelier.

The car stops at a red light and she looks at his hands white knuckling the wheel. She wonders what's going on in his head. Probably what he's going to say to Cristina. She wishes he'd reach his hand out and hold her thigh. Or her hand.

She wishes they'd actually talk about what's going on between them.

Why won't he choose her?

Why is he not talking to her?

What is he thinking about?

She wants to reach for him. Place her hand on him. Like couples do. She wishes he's driving her to his place.

The light turns green and they move again. She stares ahead. Lights start to blur. Are those tears? Goddamnit. Not now. She blinks it away and look out the window so he doesn't see. She feels him glance at her but he doesn't say anything.

They've acted like lovers before. Everyone at some point thought they're been together. Especially in Iraq. They've wrapped arms around each other. Embraced. Found comfort in each other. They were inseparable.

But it's always just that.

Why does she keep hoping for more?

She sees her building get closer and she can't wait to get out of his car. I'm sure he can't wait for her to get out either.

She wishes he'd give her a nice kiss before letting her out. But she knows he won't even say a word.

She just wants to go inside and be in her bed.

She dreads waking up tomorrow.

Alone.

And dreads going to work.

Where she knows he isn't even going to say a word to her.

He pulls over. Finally.

"Thanks for the ride"

"You gonna be okay?"

She just shrugs and gets out of the car.

What is she doing here? She should just go. Leave. Find a different city.

But she won't. Because it's not over with her and Owen. They will always need each other.


End file.
